starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dehaka (Co-op Missions)
|image= |imgsize=150px |birth= |death= |race=Primal zerg |gender= |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Zerg Swarm :Dehaka's Pack |job=Evolution specialist |family= |voice= |concattop= |note= Strengths vs. Mutators * * * Weakness vs. Mutators * * * }} Dehaka is a playable Hero-commander in the Co-op Missions mode of Legacy of the Void. Dehaka is a future commander in Co-op Missions. He will be able to absorb the essence of weaker units to strengthen his army. Dehaka will be able to personally take the field and grow with the essence dropped from fallen units (including allied units). Dehaka will be able to personally take the field, and will gain mass, attack speed and damage as he absorbs essence. This essence will allow him to evolve through a leveling system. He has the ability to leap on targets, causing area damage, unleash an intimidating roar that slows enemy attack speed and movement, devour an enemy to instantly kill it and gain abilities depending on its flags (biological heals Dehaka, air units give him a ranged attack, psionic units reduce his cooldowns, and scorching breath, which deals area damage and holds three charges. Dehaka will unlock passive abilities as he gains power, including a healing aura and detection of cloaked units. Dehaka can also summon primal worms to various tunnel and defend a location. Dehaka also had three pack leaders to aid him, Glevig, Murvar, and Dakrun. These can be summoned to aid him. Dehakas units include primal zerglings (which can evolve into ravasaurs), primal hydralisks (which evolve into impalers), primal roaches (which evolve into primal igniters), primal mutalisks (which evolve into primal guardians), primal hosts (which evolve in a new unit that spawn creepers instead of locusts), and primal ultralisks (which evolve into tyrannozor). Deheka's zerg gain the ability to evolve into new forms by fighting one another. At level 15, these units can gain additional powers via gene mutation.2017-08-21, Preview: NEW Co-op Commander Preview: Dehaka. Youtube.com Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-21 Overview Info *''Recommended for experienced players'' *''Control Dehaka to collect essence, grow, choose mutations, and devour different types of enemies to gain temporary powers'' *''Command a ferocious pack of Primal Zerg units'' Mastery ;Power Set 1 :': :': ;Power Set 2 :': :': ;Power Set 3 :': :': Game Unit |fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |faction= |campname= |usearmor= |energy=100 |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type= *Biological *Heroic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=10 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply=0 |campcost= |time=120 |produced=Hatchery/lair/hive |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed= |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=800 |hpregen=Yes |armor=3 |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |unused= |nocat=x |concatbott= |concattop= }} Abilities Dehaka has the following abilities. Upgrades Researched Talents Army Composition Units and Structures Dehaka has access to the following units and structures: Talent Progression Dehaka acquires the following talents as she levels up. Strategies ;Recommended masteries: Power Set 1: :: Power Set 2: :: Power Set 3: :: Synergies Protoss Commanders [[Artanis (Co-op Missions)|'Artanis']] [[Karax (Co-op Missions)|'Karax']] [[Vorazun (Co-op Missions)|'Vorazun']] [[Alarak (Co-op Missions)|'Alarak']] [[Fenix (Co-op Missions)|'Fenix']] Terran Commanders [[Jim Raynor (Co-op Missions)|'Raynor']] [[Rory Swann (Co-op Missions)|'Swann']] [[Nova Terra (Co-op Missions)|'Nova']] Zerg Commanders [[Kerrigan (Co-op Missions)|'Kerrigan']] [[Zagara (Co-op Missions)|'Zagara']] [[Abathur (Co-op Missions)|'Abathur']] [[Alexei Stukov (Co-op Missions)|'Stukov']] Achievements Gameplay Levels Development Removed Traits \ References Category:Co-op Commanders Category:StarCraft II Zerg heroes